


A Day at Sea

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sailing, Seasick Dean, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean takes you out on the water for a day of sailing.





	A Day at Sea

“Dean, where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see,” he answered with a laugh, his hands on your shoulders as he guided you down a walkway towards a “surprise location,” as he called it. The blindfold over your eyes made it impossible for you to see where you were going, and, as much as you were dying to peek, you knew how hard Dean had worked to plan this, so you played along.

“Are we almost there, at least? I’m getting tired of walking.”

You heard Dean chuckle behind you, his breath brushing your ear, sending a rush through your body. “Y/N, you’re a hunter. I’ve seen you fight off five demons at once without breaking a sweat. This is making you tired?”

You sighed. “That’s different! I have adrenaline. This is just walking aimlessly for what seems like a million years. Besides, you’re going to slow.”

“Ok, ok,” he responded with a laugh. “You’re in luck, babe, because we’re here. Take off your blindfold.”

You stopped, the excitement rising inside you. You immediately ripped off your blindfold to see Dean standing in front of a gorgeous sailboat, his arms open wide and a gigantic smile on his face.

“Well? What do you think? The captain told me it was a 46 footer, just like the one you had…”

“….when I was a kid.” You could feel the tears rushing into your eyes as the memories came flooding back from some of the happiest times of your life: sailing with your dad. “Oh, Dean…”

At the sight of your tears, he instantly dropped his arms and ran over to you, the concern apparent on his face. “Do you not like it?”

You looked up into his eyes briefly before leaping into his arms. He had to brace himself to keep from falling back. “I love it,” you whispered as Dean’s arms wrapped around your waist, holding you tight to him. “And, I love you for doing this, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Y/N.” He pulled back to press a gentle, heartfelt kiss to your lips, full of certainty and promise. “Now, let’s go sailing!”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you excitedly towards the boat. You followed, laughing all the way at his enthusiasm, your love for this caring, silly, wonderful man overflowing inside of you.

Once on the boat, the two of you listened as the captain gave a tour, explaining the functions of all the various sails and ropes. You wouldn’t have to actually do anything during the sail, the captain and crew would handle everything, but you did ask if you could tighten the sail if it started luffing. That had always been your job growing up, so the captain was more than happy to allow it.

For the first hour of the sail, you and Dean just took the time to enjoy each other’s company. With your on-the-move lives, it was rare for the two of you to have a quiet moment to yourselves, without hunts or Sam interrupting, so you were taking full advantage.

Dean had packed a lunch for the two of you: homemade burgers, that were somehow still warm and amazingly delicious, and, of course, a whole pie, which Dean was able to almost finish off single-handedly.

After lunch, you settled in between his legs, laying your head back on his chest, his arms wrapped around you. You talked for a while before relaxing into a comfortable silence that could only be shared by two people completely in sync.

After about 20 minutes, you found yourself starting to doze off when Dean began to shift behind you. You ignored it for a minute, until the shifting became more frenzied. You sat up and turned back to look at him, instantly noticing his pale pallor.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

He gripped his stomach and his head. “I don’t know. I think….I think I’m gonna be sick…”

He turned and ran to the railing at the edge of the boat. You ran after him, rubbing his back as he leaned over the railing, clearing the earlier lunch from his stomach. Once, he was done, he stood back up weakly, and you helped him back to sit down onto the deck.

“Maybe that third slice of pie wasn’t such a good idea,” he muttered, as he gripped his stomach again. His face still had a sickly look, but he was looking a little better.

You frowned sympathetically at him. “I don’t think it was the pie, babe. I think you might be seasick.”

Dean groaned dramatically. “Seasick?”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be okay once we’re back on land. I’ll go tell the captain to turn back early.”

As you turned to leave, he grabbed your hand, stopping you from moving away. “No, wait. I don’t want you to have to end your sail early just because I’m sick. This is your big surprise, and I’m not going to ruin it with a little seasickness. I can,” he paused, as a wave of nausea passed over him. After a moment, he continued, albeit a little more weakly. “I can tough it out.”

“Not on my watch, Mr. Tough Guy,” you said with a smile. “Your health comes first. We’re going back.” You ended the discussion by turning and walking over to the stern of the boat to talk to the captain.

After arranging with him to turn back to port, you asked if he had any seasick medicine. He gave you a patch and a blanket before you made your way back to Dean. You applied the patch and had him lay against you, reversing your positions from earlier. You covered him with the blanket and ran your fingers through his hair to soothe him. He instantly relaxed.

After a minute like that, Dean spoke up. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“For what?” you asked, confused by his sudden apology.

“For ruining the trip. This was supposed to be a big, romantic day for you. For us. It was supposed to be perfect. Now, it’s all ruined.”

A smile graced your lips. “It was perfect, Dean.”

“But, we had to stop early. Thanks to my stupid stomach.”

You sat forward so you could look into his eyes. “I don’t care about that, Dean. Don’t you know how much I loved this? For you to replicate whole thing for me is so thoughtful and amazing. And, I’ll have you know, that this sail was the best one I have ever been on. You know why?” He shook his head. “Because you were here. You made it perfect, Dean, because I love you. All the rest of that stuff doesn’t matter.”

He smiled. “I love you too, Y/N.”

You leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back. “I have sick breath.”

You laughed and shook your head, before kissing him anyway. “I don’t care.”

Dean smiled again and settled back down against you. You rubbed your hand up and down his arm, the boat gently rocking as the sails caught the wind to take you home. “But, we do have to do one thing when we get back.”

Dean looked back at you with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

You smiled. “Add boats to the list of ways Dean Winchester can’t travel.”

Dean groaned. “Great…Sammy’s never going to let me live this one down.”

“No he won’t,” you agreed with a laugh. “But, don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”


End file.
